


The Adventures of the Deyoung Sisters Part I: Galatic Warfare

by Pyromatic



Series: The Adventures of the Deyoung Sisters [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, OC, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromatic/pseuds/Pyromatic
Summary: When Arya brings home a vintage television set to her sister Eilynn's apartment, little do they know that the small television is linked to different dimensions that make movies into reality. Stuck in a dimension of Captain Kirk and his space crew, Arya and Eilynn's only hope of making it back home is to play the role in the story that is laid out in front of them.





	1. Terence

“Arya, what is that?”   
“Hmm? Oh, this good ole-”  
“Get rid of it.”   
Whipping around, I gave the shorter dark haired girl, Eilynn, the deadliest icy glare I could conjure. Her curly black hair was tied back in a ponytail, light blue eyes were as flat as the run over roses in our neighbor's yard. Her gaze was zeroed on the delicate object that was sitting in front of me, completely ignoring my death lasers. My arms wrapped protectively around the small, tan vintage television, determined to protect it from my roommate/sister's scornful look.   
“ Absolutely...not.” I said, emphasizing the ‘not’ to make it clear that I wasn't going down without a fight. Seeing the challenge in my eyes, she admitted defeat and accepted it.   
“Well, you always bring worthless-” “Don't even say the j word.” “-junk.” She finished, waving her hands at the television set to make a point causing me to gasp dramatically.   
“This is not junk!” I cried, putting my hands on my hips, “it is a vintage-” “Just don’t make a mess,” Eilynn interrupted, pinching the bridge of her nose in an obvious sign of one of her legendary migraines, usually caused by your’s truly.   
“Just trust me on this,” I hummed, turning back towards my prize, “a few tweaks here and there and she’ll be working as if we bought her brand new.” Clearly having given up on any hope of winning in this situation, she turned towards the kitchen to no doubt finish whatever she had been making for us tonight. After an hour or so of tinkering, and oh my God she made a pie, I was screwing in the last bolt on the back of the television. Eilynn sat quietly on the couch, watching me quietly as I threw my arms up into some semblance of a victory dance.  
“Do you think it’s actually going to work?” she pondered, studying it with intense blue eyes, “It looks fairly old, Arya, what if it turns out to be like that time you bought that-”   
I turned to her sharply, covering whatever she was about to say with my hands, “We promised never to speak of that!” Rolling her eyes, Eilynn tugged away my hands and ignored my mutters of protest, “I’m just trying to tell you to be careful, for all we know, the minute you turn it on it’ll short circuit and a blow the power.”   
Huffing slightly, I grinned brightly in an attempt to reassure my worrywart of a roommate, “No worries, Harvey promised that as long as we don’t get it wet or something, it should be fine.”  
This did not reassure the black haired girl, “Harvey also told you that if you hooked up the iPod to the computer using his ‘special power cord’ it would download a lot faster than using the cord that came with the thing.”   
“That was not my fault-” I tried to defend myself.   
“You blew up our computer!” she raged, “they had to call the fire department and we had to stay with that creepy guy who lives on the second floor for a few days while they fixed everything; he had blow-up dolls in the bathroom Arya, the bathroom!”   
“ You mean the dude whose roses you run over every time you back out of the driveway?” I asked, fiddling with the mess of cords running from the back of the small television set. To be totally honest, Harvey had said more than just trying not to get it wet. Something about not pressing the button on the side of the frame. But right now, I couldn’t for the life of me remember what he meant by it. Probably broken.   
“The dude who's roses are road kill because of you running them over whenever you back out of the driveway! Without looking might I add!” Eilynn snapped as I took the end of the plug in my hand.  
I gave her a pointed look that meant that I didn’t give many fucks if I killed nature on a daily basis, but that was beside the point. “ Uhuh. Right. Well now...”, I said waving the plug at her, “the moment of truth is here.”  
Eilynn took a step back, putting distance between herself and the television and I, a habit of sorts considering that one time I made lightning in the microwave with a couple of grapes. Leaning forward, I pushed the old plug into our plug outlet in a slow, deliberate pace that made Eilynn throw a pillow at the back of my reddish blonde head.   
“Will you just plug it in already?!” she said, holding the other pillow in front of her as a form of protection from what she thought would be my latest disaster. Geez, thanks, Eilynn.  
Pushing the plug in completely, we both waited a moment for any sign of destruction that usually followed whenever I brought home anything that came from Harvey. A slow smile spread across my face as I turned to look at my roommate.   
“ Huh? Huh? Told ya so. Terence hasn’t blown up yet.” I said, whooping, hands pumping in the air.  
Her look was definitely unimpressed, “Really, Terence?”   
I jabbed a finger in her direction, equally unhappy with her reaction to the proper name that I had christened the vintage beauty. That woman wouldn’t know classic if it slapped her upside the head.With a metal chair. By the Hulk.  
“What? You want me to name it Britney Spears?”  
“No, I want you to get rid of it,” she retaliated, sitting down behind me on our beloved, ugly green couch she had insisted on buying.   
Although I would never in my life admit to her face that was the damn thing was a piece of heaven sent by the good lord himself. Deciding to overlook her smartass remark, I turned back to Terence with a childish glee that only occurred when I work on one of my projects involving mechanics.   
“Let's see how you run, eh Terence?” I muttered to myself as I began fiddling with the variety of buttons on the side. Even though I had no idea what each one meant, I refused to let Eilynn know of this mainly because she’d give me that “I told you so” look of hers and demand to trash it.   
“It’s only going to take up space,” Eilynn said out loud, watching me from her position, “will it even hook up to anything we have? Like, cable? You know, the thing we no longer have because of your late night ‘fix-it’ episodes? Are you even listening to me anymore, or are you in your ‘zone’?”   
“Uhuh…” a pause, “ wait, what?” I look up at Eilynn, my finger over what looked like the power button.  
“What?” she repeated sarcastically, leaning forward and tugging on a strand of my hair. Letting out a huff, I decided to ignore her and focus on the small slot that was found on at the bottom of Terence. Sitting up, I turn to my roommate, a mad look in my eyes. Pausing from her hair-pulling antics, a look of horror found its way onto her face.  
“Oh God, what?”  
“Go get a movie! Nownownownow!” I rambled as Eilynn stood up, “ You gotta do it. Nowwwwwwwwww.”  
With a roll of her blue eyes and an amused smile on her face, she made her way towards our bookshelf in search of a VHS. Turning on Terence, his screen with a flash of white before settling for a gray offset tone. I held my hand upwards, not taking my eyes off Terence just as Eilynn returns with her selected movie, handing it to me. Pushing the VHS in, it didn’t even make it in an inch before clashing with another VHS that was already in place. I paused, having not expected anything to already be inside. Pressing eject, a black, unmarked VHS slid out of the slot.   
“ What the...what are you?”   
“Free movie?” Eilynn wondered.   
“Sure?” I replied, pushing the VHS back into the slot. It slipped back in with no resistance, giving a loud whirl as it processed the information on the tape. It rumbled noisily for a minute or so before there was a loud, somewhat worrying pop sound. Before it went all downhill, there was a click and Terence shuddered before the screen went black. Smoke from the back of Terence, signifying his death, my insanity, and Eilynn’s victory. Silence filled the living as I stared at the small television with a mixture of sadness and anger. Eilynn, seeing my face, lost her victorious smirk and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.   
“Arya, I'm sor-”  
“TERENCE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHY! WHY OF ALL DAYS?!” I yelled at the now broken vintage television set. I cannot believe that I had spent one hundred bucks on this damn thing that smokes more than I do. Eilynn took a step back from me as I waved my hands in the air in defeat, eyes focused on the Terence.   
“ Goddamnit,” I said, finally cooling down from my rant of rage. Fucking Harvey, giving me broken shit. Sighing, I looked at Eilynn, who looked at me, then we both looked at Terence. Once again, Eilynn was right about the television being a piece, ugh it hurts to say it, of junk.  
“We can always try and sell it,” Eilynn suggested, trying to make me feel better after so much hope was taken from me within such a short time.  
“No,” I said, shaking my head, “we’ll trash it.” Resting my hand on the screen, I patted Terence and was surprised how cold it felt. I gave a yelp as I felt the cold extend up my arm. Looking down, fear took hold of me as what looked like black putty was snaking up my arm, completely engulfing my arm.  
“Ugh, Eilynn?!” I yelled out to my roommate who had moved to the kitchen to get dinner out of the oven, seemly over the whole ordeal.  
“What is it?”   
“Terence is eating me!” Within seconds Eilynn came into the living room to find me being pulled into the small television. No matter how hard I tried to pull back from the black goo, Terence pulled harder. And faster.   
Eilynn’s jaw dropped as she ran over to me, hands grabbing my free arm to pull me away from the human eating Terence. Her bright blue eyes were the size of dinner plates, her face paler than usual.  
“What did you do?!” She asked, trying to pull me back from Terence who was pretty damn adamant about play tug of war with Eilynn who was struggling to keep me from being eaten alive.   
“I think I pissed him off!”  
“No shit!”   
There was a loud whooping sound and suddenly both me and Eilynn were pulled into the dark depths of Terence. For a minute, time seemed to stand still and movement seemed practically impossible. Both Eilynn and I couldn't move through the black goo-like substance that held us in place. My mind was reeling, gears working at a thousand degrees per seconds as I tried to process what was going on. I called Terence a piece of shit and he decided to eat me and Eilynn who looked about ready to throw up. No doubt I didn't look any better considering I couldn't see anything other than my hand which clutched her’s like a lifeline. The substance yanked us forward, like waves against the sand of a beach and suddenly, as if a switch was flipped, I could breathe again. Eilynn was next to me on what looked like tile floors, sounds of gunfire filled my ears as my eyes burned from the lights coming from the ceiling above.   
“Where the fuck are we?” Eilynn snapped, eyes wide and alert. Eilynn swore, we definitely have a problem if Eilynn had started swearing.   
Either way, we were not at home with our ugly green couch or cluttered rooms. No, we were on what looked like a spaceship from the future. A spaceship that was currently under attack.  
“Fuck.” I managed to get out before looking around at our surroundings of flashing red lights and long brightly lit hallways. Sparks of green flashed under us in different directions, veining across the floor into several varieties of patterns. A small window caught my eye that was directly in front of us. In an almost snail-like pace, I took a peek out the window that showed a scenery of meteorites and clusters of stars shining brightly against a dark violet background. Eilynn came up behind me to look at the circular window just a large meteorite trekked into our view.   
“ Uh, I think-” I stopped completely when I heard the footsteps behind us and the sound of a weapon clicking right next to my ear.  
“Excellent question to ask, almost close to my question,” A male's monotone voice made us both freeze,“ however, my question is: why are you here?”   
Looking over my shoulder, both Eilynn and I came face to face with a man of pale complexion with jet black hair that was cut short just above his flared eyebrows, pointed ears peeking out from against his dark hair. He wore a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt which fit him snugly along with a pair of black pants. In his hand was what looked like a silver handgun, and it was pointed right at us.  
Eilynn’s jaw dropped while I stared in shock at the Vulcan, unable to believe what was happening. Both of us stood in shock while Spock, the fucking Spock, stood in front of us, waiting for our answer held the futuristic gun in our directions, a single eyebrow raised. Terence had sent us into fucking Star Trek.


	2. Warped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eilynn's point of view

Of all things Arya has done, this has proudly taken its spot at the top of the list of fuck-ups. Though I had to admit that I would have never thought in a thousand years that she would somehow get us sucked into Star Trek. That sort of thing only happened in, you know, the movies! I stared, wide-eyed at the Vulcan science officer, unable to believe that this wasn’t just some messed up pipe dream or hallucination. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time when it comes to Arya’s machines.   
Slowly, I reached up to pinch my arm, wincing slightly from both the pain and the fact that he was still there, staring at us with emotionless dark brown eyes.  
“Holy shit,” Arya murmured, staring as well.  
Spock raised an eyebrow, almost as unamused as I was with the auburn haired woman.  
“Perhaps you should follow me,” he said having figured he wasn’t going to get an intelligent answer anytime soon, “I shall escort you directly to-”  
A loud explosion cut him off, the ship we’re standing in giving a violent jerk that sent both Arya and me to the cold white floors. Spock snapped into action immediately, taking off down the long, winding hallways no doubt towards the elevator that led to the bridge. Just as I was about to suggest we follow him, Arya was on her feet and pulling me by my hand after the science officer.  
The bridge itself was crowded and full of nonstop movement and yelling. And in front of us, sitting in the Captain’s chair, was none other than Captain James T. Kirk himself.   
“FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! GODDAMNIT! WHAT IS THIS?!” He yelled with his blue eyes focused on the small silver spaceships that seemingly came out of a black hole in a sea of space debris. Both Arya and I having followed Spock onto the bridge could only gape at who exactly, was controlling the ship's main control. Captain Kirk didn't even look away at the sound of them entering, far too focused on the scene outside the large window of the bridge.  
Far out in front of the Enterprise was a large, disk-like ship with a sphere in the center that reminded me a lot of the planet Saturn that seeped slowly from the blackness of space as if appearing in thin air. Multiple other ships, much smaller and sleeker than the first, flew from it like bees from a hive, firing rapidly straight at us.  
I heard a gasp beside me and turned to see Arya gaping at the scene before us with wide, disbelieving eyes.  
“No. Fucking. Way…” she breathed, “those are fucking droid ships.”  
“Like, Star Wars, droids?” I asked, turning back to look at them in confusion. That didn’t make any sense. If this was Star Trek, what the hell are Star Wars ships doing here?  
“You know what these are?” a rough, commanding voice questioned. Captain Kirk had stood from his chair, a stubborn look on his face as he regarded us.  
“Aw Hell…” Arya muttered, “Watch him be into furries.”  
My jaw dropped, turning to my sibling whose lightly tanned, freckled arms were crossed over her chest, eyes critical.  
“Arya,” I hissed, wishing that for once in her life she wouldn’t go out of her way to mess with someone and, eventually, piss them off.  
“Look,” Kirk growled, probably having decided to ignore our bickering, “we are in the middle of empty space, no signs of any life forms all around us when this ship comes out of thin air, and you two show up. Do you or do you not know what these are?”  
“Well,” Arya stated, glancing out at the large ship, “yes and no, I guess.”  
“You guess?” he repeats incredulously.  
“We know of them,” I said hurriedly, trying to keep him from snapping and possibly shooting us as well, “but not personally.”  
“They’re called Droids,” she informed him, “they’re like, war machines used to replace actual soldiers.”  
“We don’t know where they came from or who made them,” I lied before he could question us further, “just that they can be very dangerous if we don’t take care of this soon.”  
“If you want to destroy them, you want to aim for those,” Arya said, pointing towards the large antennas along the ship, “it should slow them all down long enough for you to set up some sort of bomb inside the ship and cause an internal explosion.”  
“It’s the easiest way to destroy it,” I nodded along, barely remembering all of this from the movies. How Arya even retained this much about the drones was astonishing to me. I hadn’t seen the movies since I was nine.  
Kirk stared at us critically, seeming to weigh the options before him before turning back to his crew who watched their Captain and the strange new girls with confusion, “Do what they said, aim for the antenna-like devices on the largest ship.”  
Everyone jumped back into motion, turning back to their monitors and following their Captain’s orders.  
“Weapons at ready Captain,” one crew member said, I gave up trying to remember their names after Spock and Kirk.  
“Fire.”  
The bullet/laser beam/whatever it was was so sci-fi movie I would’ve sworn it was fake. Until it hit the other ship with such a ferocity and explosion the Enterprise shuddered. The effect was immediate.   
The single explosion set off a chain reaction, tinier explosions, but equally deadly, occurring along the circular ship no doubt majorly hurting if not killing anyone inside. The smaller single-pilot ships had seemed to shut down as well, ceasing all motion besides having been pushed outwards to float off into random directions of space.   
I unconsciously held my breath, watching the Droids before us with wide eyes as I gripped Arya’s arm, praying that this actually worked and we hadn’t just screwed everything up.  
It was silent, the rest of the crew and Arya also watching the scene in anticipation before, with one final deafening bang, the entire complex had blown apart, scattering metallic pieces across the space around them. There was a loud cheer and most crew members, including myself, relaxed back into their chairs, breathing out deep sighs of relief. Arya cheered the loudest, giving the sky an excited fist-bump and grinning widely.  
The celebration ended fairly quickly though, the sound of a deep voice clearing causing us to pause. Turning back around, we flinched at the icy stares of both Kirk and Spock.  
“Now would be the best time for you both to tell us how, exactly, you had managed to get on my ship,” Kirk informed them in a clipped tone.  
“And how you knew our enemies’ weakness and what they were,” Spock added, standing tall with his arms folded neatly behind him.  
“Ah shit…” Arya muttered to me under her breath, “I honestly hoped they’d kinda forgotten…”  
I stared blankly at her.  
What had I done in life to ever deserve this headache?


End file.
